Grandi Antichi
I Grandi Antichi sono esseri provenienti dalla spazio profondo, dotati di enorme potere e con intenzioni assai minacciose per l'umanità, giunti infatti sulla Terra per conquistarla e dominarla. Sono dispersi praticamente ovunque sul pianeta e la maggior parte, in particolare il loro signore e sacerdote Cthulhu, è in uno stato di veglia molto simile alla morte, in attesa che la giusta congiunzione astrale li possa risvegliare. A loro è dedicato un antichissimo e macabro culto che conta un numero imprecisato di adepti, i cui rituali prevedono brutali sacrifici di sangue, e che vedono i Grandi Antichi come vere e proprie divinità blasfeme. Natura e Storia Le loro dimensioni sono titaniche, colossali. Per quanto i loro adepti li adorino come divinità, essi hanno una forma fisica, eppure la loro materia, in quanto la loro provenienza appartiene ad altre dimensioni dello spazio tempo, non è nota alla nostra biochimica. Nei loro viaggi hanno soggiogato numerose razze, ultima delle quali in ordine temporali è proprio quella umana. Gli adepti appartenenti alle varie specie hanno così dato vita a culti blasfemi, attraverso i quali si ingraziano il benestare dei Grandi Antichi. Per una ragione non completamente nota, essi si trovano in uno stato di cattività nelle profondità oceaniche, al di sotto della crosta terrestre, nonché in lontani e freddi sistemi stellari. Da quel che si riesce a comprendere attraverso gli scritti di Lovecraft e degli autori che sono andati a creare la cosiddetta Mitologia Espansa, due sono le teorie principali riguardo il loro stato di prigionia: # Nella prima essi furono catturati dagli Dei Esterni, i quali decisero di punirli a causa delle loro trasgressioni, prima fra tutte il largo uso della Magia Nera; # Nella seconda invece si vedono i Grandi Antichi autoesiliarsi di propria spontanea volontà, in quanto il loro ciclo cosmico era giunto al termine, in attesa di un nuovo ciclo a loro propizio. Non si sa esattamente quanto i Grandi Antichi siano legati agli Dei Esterni, anche se in diversi racconti si sottolineano diversi gradi di parentela, ad esempio, fra Cthulhu e i secondi citati, ma sta di fatto che l'attrito tra le due specie, se così si possono identificare, è quasi di fatto accertata. Secondo alcuni, entrambe le teorie sono esatte. Classificazione Essendo oggetto principale di molti culti blasfemi, nominati tra l'altro nei rituali tratti dall'orribile Necronomicon, i Grandi Antichi vengono identificati solitamente con un nome o con un epiteto che ne descrive fattezze o intenzioni. Grandi Antichi Noti *Abholos *Alala *Ammutseba *Amon-Gorloth *Aphoom-Zhah *Apocolothoth *Arwassa *Atlach-Nacha *Ayi'ig *Aylith *Baoht Z'uqqa-mogg *Basatan *B'gnu-Thun *Bokrug *Bugg-Shash *Byatis *Chaugnar Faugn *Coatlicue *Coinchenn *Crom Cruach *Cthaat *Cthaeghya *Cthugha *Cthulhu *Cthylla *Ctoggha *Cyaegha *Cynothoglys *Dagon *Dhumin *the Dweller in the Gulf *Dygra *Dythalla *Dzéwà *Eihort *Ei'lor *Etepsed Egnis *Ghadamon *Ghatanothoa *Ghisguth *Glaaki *Gleeth *Gloon *Gobogeg *God of the Red Flux *Gog-Hoor *Gol-Goroth *Golothess *the Green God *Groth-Golka *Gtuhanai *Gurathnaka *Gur'la-ya *Gzxtyos *Han *Hastalyk *Hastur *H'chtelegoth *Hnarqu *Hydra *Hziulquoigmnzhah *Idh-yaa *Inpesca *Iod *Istasha *Ithaqua *Janai'ngo *Juk-Shabb *Kaalut *Kag'Naru *Kassogtha *Kaunuzoth *Khal'kru *Klosmiebhyx *K'nar'st *Krang *Kurpannga *Lam *Lythalia *Mappo no Ryujin *M'basui Gwandu *M'nagalah *Mnomquah *Mordiggian *Mormo *Mortllgh *Mynoghra *Nctosa *Nctolhu *Ngirrth'lu *Northot *Nssu-Ghahnb *Nug *Nyaghoggua *Nycrama *Nyogtha *Ob'mbu *Oorn *Othuum *Othuyeg *Pharol *Poseidon *Psuchawrl *Ptar-Axtlan *Quachil Uttaus *Quyagen *Q'yth-az *Raandaii-B'nk *Ragnalla *Raphanasuan *Rhan-Tegoth *Rhogog *Rh'Thulla *Rlim Shaikorth *Rokon *Ruhtra Dyoll *Saa'itii *Scathach *Sebek *Sedmelluq *Sfatlicllp *Shaklatal *Shathak *Shaurash-Ho *Sheb-Teth *Shlithneth *Sho-Gath *Shterot *Shudde M'ell *Shuy-Nihl *Sthanee *S'tya-Yg'Nalle *Summanus *Swarog *Thanaroa *Tharapithia *Thog *Th'rygh *Tsathoggua *Tulushuggua *Turua *Uitzilcapac *Ut'Ulls-Hr'Her *Vhuzompha *Vibur *Vile-Oct *Volgna-Gath *Voltiyig *Vthyarilops *Vulthoom *the Worm that Gnaws in the Night *Xalafu *Xcthol *Xinlurgash *Xirdneth *Xotli *Xoxiigghua *Yeb *Yegg-Ha *Y'Golonac *Yhagni *Yhashtur *Yig *Y'lla *'Ymnar *Yog-Sapha *Yorith *Ysbaddaden *Ythogtha *Yug-Siturath *Zathog *Zhar and Lloigor *Zindarak *Zoth-Ommog *Zstylzhemghi *Zushakon *Z'toggua *Zvilpogghua